compositionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Style Manual
This is an article on how the wiki works, and what the rules of the wiki are. How to Post a Composition #'Write your composition. '''Write, draw or film your composition (for videos, add it to the page). #'Title it.' Don't include your username in the title. (Ex. Lullaby Fantasia) #'Visit the corresponding listing article for the page. (ex. Fanfiction, Prose, Poems) Post it in the alphabetical order. (ex. if your story was called "Hello" it would go between example stories called "Ha ha" and "Hungry For Souls", etc.) Make sure you add a link for both the story AND your username. If you need help with this step, ask an admin. Uploading Dark/Innapropriate Material All writing is allowed on this wiki. However, for writing you can "rate" your material. If there is any dark (moderately dark) themes and cuss words, then you should rate accordingly and add a warning. For example, Rainbowfartz's "It Hurts" would be rated M. Children under 16 should not read this story, and maybe very mature pre-teens. If "Kevin" uploaded a video with a screamer at the end, firstly it is COMPLETELY irrelevant to the wiki, and it is also very scary. For both reasons the video would be taken off by an admin and "Kevin" would be let off with a warning. Sublety is a good way to get anything dark or innapropriate posted. If you hint at something dark or innapropriate but don't describe it in big detail then you will most likely get it through Administration. Second is for sexual themes. If "Olivia" wrote a story called "Baby" that was rated R, the story would be taken off and she would be told to post that elsewhere. As all creativity is allowed, "Olivia" would NOT be blocked for letting her creative juices flow. However, you can post that on Quotev or Livejournal. This wiki will not allow stories with a rating over M. Rating Accordingly As the admins and users would like to keep this wiki nice and organized, we have categories for different ratings. However, compositions have to be rated accordingly. If "Kevin" uploaded a story called "How Babies Are Made" and he put a rating of "K" then the story would be taken off (the story in reality would actually be an R). This user would be warned for being stupid and/or trying to lure kids in to the story. If "Bob" uploaded his innocent painting of Dora the Explorer and rated it R, then the rating would be changed, and he'd just be warned for not thinking and disorganizing the wiki. However, this is not as bad as "Kevin's" example. You can use the Composition Ratings for a reference on correct rating. Reporting Comments/Articles/Users 'If you see an innapropriate comment or article, PLEASE send a complaint in our Help Box. '''Even if in an article or comment it is spelled incorrectly (Ex. OMFG Bob u mak mi soo fukin angry) or there are asterisks covering certain letters in a curse word (Ex. I f**king hate you Olivia S*it) it is still blockable. If you are an admin you can block the user on the spot by going on to their page, going to "Contributions" and then clicking "Block User". '''You are allowed to cuss on the wiki, just not using it against another user or in spam. '(ex. Rainbowfartz: Crap! I just deleted a page!) Spammers Spammers can also be blocked. (Ex. "Robert" changes'' ''the content on Metallic Sunset to "OMG I luvvv kittens and puppiez SOO cute) It is still blockable for graffiti (even if they didn't delete any original content). This is spamming. Another example would be if "Kevin" spammed Muses of the Mind Pt. 5 with "I luv buttz so much almost az cute as Robertz puppiez und kittenz so squishy") A user can be blocked for making fake pages. If "Robert" made a page called "Muses of the Mind Pt. 7" and in reality it was just a picture full of butt photos and a poem on how much he loved butts, then he would be warned. If "Kevin" made a page called "All People" then in reality it was an article on bra sizes and pictures of girl's chests, then he would be blocked. Plagarism A user can also be blocked for using someone else's work (Ex. "Kevin" copy/pastes Muses of the Mind Pt. 6 and renames it "Meaningful", then posts it without an admin's approval of the content). "Someone else" can also refer to another author (ex. If "Robert" copies "Triolet for Irina" (Rose Under Fire, pg. 64) and posts it as "Fly Triolet", he would be warned). How to Block a User for Any of These Reasons If you are not an admin you can post a message either in the Help Box or on one of the Administrator's message boards. (Ex. "Kevin" vandalized the page Drabble Pt. 1 on June 9th, 2014). Uploading Content That is Not Yours You are allowed to upload fanfiction as of April 7, 2014. If it is copy-pasted from your Fanfiction account, please add a brief about that at the top of the story. You are also allowed to upload music covers, as long as it is you singing it and it is not somebody else. Organization For organization and proper formatting, please only have your content in a composition. Adding an extra video or fanart that is not yours to an article of yours is not allowed. You will be let on a warning. Please remember that this is formal posting of your artwork, and that we need to keep this organized. Blog Posts Blog posts have almost the same rules as Comments/Articles/Users. If a blog post is unrelated to Compositions (Ex. I went to the dog park today) then it is not exactly "blockable" but can be let off on a warning. If a blog post is aimed at another user in a mean way (Ex. Robert's post "I Hate u Kevin") then the user is blockable and the post can be deleted. Fortunately, Blog Posts cannot be vandalized. Comments If you were having a conversation on the forum or on an article then somebody comes up (Ex. Bob posted: Guys I posted a picture and it won't show up. Kevin: I dunno. Robert: I love hockey. 87! Go Crosby!) and posts something unrelated then they can be let up on a warning. If a user leaves a thread reply aimed at another user without any coarse language (Ex. Kevin: Haha Bob ur so dumb you can't even post a picture haha) they will be let off on a warning. However, (Ex. Robert: Shut up Kevin you *ssho*le Bob's not dumb f**k u) can be flagged, even if it's for good intent. If something is suggestive (Olivia: Hi gueys. Robert: Guuurl Kevin: Gurl u want 2 come over I live at ****) then the users can be blocked. Use of Conventions and Grammar If your use of conventions and grammar is so vague and careless that admins on the forum or the author of an article you commented on can't read it, an admin will edit it to make it more readable. We apologize in advance if we get your message wrong, just contact us using proper English. Categories/Wiki Navigation/Un-Protected Page To edit or add a category or edit Wiki Navigation and ''important ''articles (ex. "Bob" edits Finding Files) without the permisson an admin or adminmentor can punish this. Not following this rule can lead to warnings, and if done more than once can be blockable. (Example of a non-blockable edit: "Kevin" edits User Sandboxes) Disagreeing With a Category If you find a category on an article to be offensive or unlinkable to your article, please contact and admin instead of getting pissed off. We can help you, or explain to you why the category is there. Don't take matters into your own hands if you don't know what you're doing or spam up other pages. Edits of Profile Pages Editing your own Profile Page is a-okay! (you even get a badge and 10 achievement points) However, editing OTHER Profile Pages is not okay. You can't protect your page unless you are an admin, so you should be alert. If your profile page is vandalized, then you should contact the administrators. We will look through the user lists together in to "Contributions" and find the culprit. Uploading Pictures and Videos For this wiki, you can almost upload any video you want (I have uploaded Anastasia by Slash to Top 10 Farts). However, you have to draw the line somewhere. For example, if "Kevin" uploaded a video of his sister getting changed, that would violate the privacy policy. That would be punishable by blocking. However, if "Kevin" just said or joked about that then he'd recieve a warning. If "Robert" filmed a video of him twerking, then that would violate the the Wiki Policy of privacy and suggestiveness. The video would be removed IMMEDIATELY by a local admin and "Robert" would be blocked. Or, if "Olivia" filmed herself lighting a post on fire and laughing then that is an automatic block and report. However, if "Robert" filmed himself shooting the finger he would be blocked indefinately and asked not to come back. Audiobooks As in the audiobooks section, you can explore the works of writing with somebody reading it. Firstly, you are to read what is explicitly portrayed in the original text. (ex. "Robert" reads It Hurts and changes "but it hurts" to "it hurts") Usually the original writer will recognize it and it will be posted on the forum or in the Help Box. Secondly, you can only read writing that is not yours with the permission of the original writer (ex. "Olivia" reads You are Ash and Stars without permission from Leopardclawxx). This is especially bad if you claim the work is yours. This is a short summary of the rules of Audiobooks, one of the largest linked articles. Abusive Admins/Rollbacks If the local/highest admins, rollbacks and even the bureaucrat was abusing their power or treating lower users unfairly, one could report them. Reporting Authority Leave a post in the help box. A member of staff will leave a post there and post a reply, either accepting or denying this. The reported admin has 3 days to plead his/her case on the Administrator's Desk. Arguments If you are having a pointless argument on a forum/blog, we will close the thread immediately. The users participating in the argument wil be let off on a warning (if a second time offender, 3 day ban). If you are arguing with authority, please keep in mind that we are here to help you. If there is something you do not know, we will link the article to you or educate you. Please don't put up an argument when you don't know anything about the topic. Examples Here are some examples to quickly recap all of the sections and provide more insight for the wiki and how to take advantage of it properly. "Olivia" talks to "Kevin" about how many bowls of ice cream she had. "Kevin" starts bragging about how many icecream bowls HE had. This conversation isn't relevant to the wiki at all. "Olivia" and "Kevin" would get warnings. However, if the irrevelant topic was about female body parts then "Olivia" and "Kevin" would be blocked for a little bit. "Dougey" posted a piece of writing by Dr.Suess. He stated that he wrote that piece. He's taking credit for something that he didn't do, and that something is copyrighted material. Not to mention, it isn't original, and therefore shouldn't be on the wiki.The page would be deleted, and "Dougey" would be asked to never come back. Nobody can say that they didn't "know" posting copyrighted material isn't allowed, because it's stated here on the Style Manual. "Justin Bieber" uploaded a piece of writing that was completely offensive (eg. sexist, racist, bashing, trolling, being 'mean' in general, or all of the above). "Justin Bieber" would get warned not to do it again, and if he did, he would get blocked. The page(s) he made woud get removed. Any Questions? Any more questions on the wiki? Here are the links to the administrator's pages, other experienced user's pages and the Help Box. '''BUREAUCRAT: Rainbowfartz BUREAUCRAT #2: MujnaD ADMIN #1: Shadowed Crystal ROLLBACK #1: Leopardclawxx ROLLBACK #2: Kitpup7 AMBASSADOR: Pen15 HELP BOX: Help Box Wiki Navigation * Nooks and Crannies *''' Style Manual''' Category:Welcome to the Composition's Wiki Category:Administrators Category:Nooks and Crannies Category:Browse